


My Doctor Who Parody Videos

by clorinda_adele



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorinda_adele/pseuds/clorinda_adele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are all of the parody videos that I have made for Doctor Who, hopefully I will have more coming for you soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doctor Who Parody Videos

Love Story Parody  
River Song Cosplay  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1waQdh1RTI

 

Blown Away Parody  
River Song Cosplay  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20ba6R5QaYo

 

Ain't My Mamma's Broken Heart Parody  
Missy Cosplay  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmr3mLviu9c

If you would like to help fund me to make better quality vids (and hopefully be able to afford to build a TARDIS) my go fund me is:  
http://www.gofundme.com/ty35wzg?fb_action_ids=1050588031636448&fb_action_types=og.shares


End file.
